The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine usable in radioactive environment, such as nuclear facilities, for example, a nuclear power plant.
Many rotating electric machines are used in nuclear facilities such as a nuclear power plant. Thus, it is important to take preventive measures against radiation in the use of rotating electric machines. For example, it is important to decrease as much as possible deterioration of insulating parts and other parts of a rotating electric machine under radiation.